Betrayed by an Angel
by kitten-writer
Summary: Sasuke came back with company but Sakura could care less. But what happens when a certain redhead replaces Sakura and will she be willing to stay loyal to the village that betrayed and forgot about her? What's this about curses and wings? sucky summary I know, limes, lemons OOC and language.
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my first story and I'm really new to this website so ya... **

**the beginning might not make any sense **

**but it gets better trust me **

**disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you really think I'd be typing this nonsense? Really it's obvious I'm poor.**

I was crying. Again. I was surprised I had any tears left to shed. I was so happy. Two months ago I was training hard with Tsunade and shopping with Ino-pig. Everything was perfect just two months ago, what happened to change it all?

'They came back.'

'Who came back?'

'Naruto and Sasuke, who else baka?'

**FLASHBACK**

_I was at the main gate waiting for Naruto to return from another attempt at getting Sasuke to return to the village. I was different from when he left, I was not only stronger but had grown into a beauty. I had let my hair grow out again and my green apple eyes darken to a more pine tree green. I had breasts that could rival Hinatas and had grown into my wide fore head long ago. My style had also changed. I still kept the spandex but when I wasn't wearing bloody scrubs I was wearing light brown shorts that stopped a few inches above mid thigh and I halter top whose bottom came to a point right above my bellybutton. It was black but had the Haruno clan sign in the front in the middle of my chest. I had also switched my red headband for a black one as well. _

_Why does he keep trying its not like he ever liked it here any ways. I've told Naruto many times that he doesn't need to bring that traitor back anymore. I've "moved on", plus I been trying to get Naruto to ask Hinata-chan out on a date and these stupid self appointed missions have a real pain in the-_

"_Sakura-Chan! Look at who I brought back!"_

_I was taken out of my inner rant to see Naruto walking, no running toward me with none other than Uchiha Sasuke walking behind him. Not only him though, a red head with glasses was hanging off his arm and two guys were with him. One that was tall and had orange hair, the other had white hair and had a giant sword strapped to his back. _

_My eyes had widened and I really wanted to scowl but instead my smile had frozen in place and I forced myself to react properly, even though all I wanted to do was bash his head in. But I smiled and said a little too sweetly, "Ahh, well I see you all came back safe and sound. Also Naruto, you should hurry and tell the Hokage about Sasuke returning to the village am I not correct?" _

_Naruto nodded rapidly and ran off towards the Hokage's tower, leaving me with Sasuke and company. I watched him run for a few moments before I turned back to them, no hint of a smile, "Why have you come back Sasuke?"_

_My eyes never left his face waiting for an answer. I didn't have to wait long, to bad the answer came out of the mouth of a seriously pissed off red head. "Don't talk to MY Sasuke-kun like that bitch, Sasuke-kun defeated his brother and Orochimaru if you must know," the red head said haughtily._

_My eyes left the Uchiha to study the woman. She was diffidently different then the average kunoichi. Her hair was a predicament that of itself, considering the fact that while it was red with half of it long and straight while the other half was choppy and sticking up in all directions. I thought it looked like she had a permanent bad hair day everyday. Besides her black glasses that actually were a little pretty if it wasn't for what she wearing that screamed whore. A top so tight that it showed that she was indeed NOT wearing anything underneath the small scrap of material that didn't even make it to her belly button. Her shorts were so short and tight I could easily mistake them as the boy shorts style of underwear that Tenten wares, but her underwear was actually longer then these shorts. The boots she wore had too much of a heel to be considered ninja boots. That coupled with her low chakra signature and she would be considered weak and a desperate whore. But I learned long ago to never underestimate someone so I was still a little wary of her._

_I turned back to Sasuke and asked, "How long ago did you kill him?" I watched his eyes flash with an emotion I have never seen in his eyes before, regret, but it was gone just as fast that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking at him. "One month ago." Was his answer but that couldn't be right. I had just saw him three days ago when I was on a mission. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone since I had read all the classified files on him and the massacre after reading a report that didn't make sense. I also hadn't tried to kill him on sight since it didn't look like he was here to kill me actually I had offered him some of my dinner. Surprisingly he had accepted though we didn't talk it was nice company._

_But I kept my mouth shut and just nodded my head as if in acceptance. After that not wanting to stay around any longer I moved my hand up towards my face covering my mouth for the second needed to whisper "Home." Then to cover my act and to piss off miss slut I tipped my hand as if blowing a kiss and gave them a wink before the wind came and scattered my image in a dance of white feathers._

END FLASHBACK

Now I was in my bedroom crying. This time was different then the rest though. Before now I sobbed to my heart content trying to forget the betrayal I felt every time my ex-friends exploited a weakness, told a private secret, and just simply turned there back on me. Everyone had done at least once rather it was purposefully or not, everyone had betrayed me. But I still had hope then that, that my silent tears that flowed now showed had disappeared, maybe just maybe Naruto still cared since he was still the nicest to me but he to betrayed in the worst way possible.

FLASHBACK

_I was walking past Ichirakus on my way to the market when I saw a flash of orange. I paused looking into the ramen shop to see Naruto, Sasuke and Karin. Karin was grinning smugly, Naruto was laughing, and Sasuke was smirking proudly his arm wrapped around Karin's waist. Great another boasting session from the oh so 'amazing Karin'. _

_I snort about to walk away when Naruto's next words froze me in place._

"_Ha-ha, wow Karin, if that was what you were like in your genin days, ha-ha wow. Wish you were here instead of Sakura, we would gotten better missions with you instead of with that weak girl."_

'Where was the Chan? Where was the support you had showed me not to long ago?'

"_I know Naruto, hey I have an awesome idea. Why not dump that weak bitch from Team 7 and I could replace her. You won't even notice that she was gone." Karen exclaimed giggling when Naruto started gushing how great that idea was. Sasuke just smirking while nodding his head._

_My mind was blank, no thoughts, no emotions, I was empty. My head fell a little my eyes becoming half lidded as I began to walk away. With every step I took towards home I could hear my heart shattering into pieces._

END FLASHBACK

I had thought I had felt betrayed when Sasuke left or that I felt loneliness when Naruto left. But those couldn't put a candle to the pain I felt now.

It was night now with the moon beginning to rise I rose from my place on my bed, walking lightly to the window I had a nice view of Konoha and the moon that rose from behind Hokage mountain. I stepped back and slid off my shirt, stripping myself of my bindings, I let my gekkei kenkai free from the seal that marked my back. Moonlight shone through the window causing the glossy white feathers of my wings to glow. I had a 15 foot wingspan of feathers coming from my back. No one knew I had them since it was a Haruno clan secret. The Harunos are a civilian clan yes but every fifty years or so one is born with enough power to control the kekkei genkai. It include the wings, the affinity with wind, chakra control of the highest levels and a voice that when I sing I could calm the most rabid of animals or the most upset of children. I was the first of the Haruno clan to inherit this in the last 100 years they thought the bloodline wasn't pure enough with all the outsiders marrying into the clan. Stories long forgotten told of us as angels and I guess we could be considered as much. To bad white feathers and a lovely voice could be quite deceiving. Like eventual blindness for the sharingan my genkai has side effects. One side effect of the wings is that every full moon I must paint them in blood of a human. Very un-angel like right?

The reason for this is because of the curse that hovers over us. The legend goes a little like this;

Yukii Haruno was the epitome of goodness. She was perfect in almost every way she was kind, sweet, thought of others gentle to all and forgave easily. Her hair was a soft blonde, eyes a clear blue, skin paler than the moon. She was an angel through and through. But she was a human nonetheless and as all humans due she had a flaw. She lusted over ten men unable to stay with just one. The people thought it was because she loved all her ten suitors equally but it was much more selfish than that. Yukii didn't think one lover could satisfy her needs but thought to make the strongest her husband and the rest her concubines. So she decreed a competition to see which was the strongest of the ten. What she didn't take into account was that one of her suitor's mother was a witch and she knew of Yukii's true reasons behind the competition and the fact that Yukii loved none of the men. The witch having seen the heartbreak in her sons' future cast a curse upon Yukii and upon all the Haruno women that would bear the kekkai genkai. The curse itself states that on every full moon her wings were to be painted red by the blood of another and the people needed for the sacrifice will increase when she reaches her highest peak in fertility each year and upon her twelfth birthday she will not be able to tell a lie or love another until she meets her suited ten lovers.

Yep confusing isn't it. I remember how I had to learn to avoid the truth unable to lie and how I had to pretend to be head over heals for Sasuke but it was harder than I thought since he fell into the brother category in love after I turned twelve. When he left me even though he didn't fully understand what I meant by my confession…well you could say it hurt but what sealed the deal of my hatred towards him was when he tried to kill me and Naruto. No one has endless forgiveness especially me.

I sighed suddenly very tired as I rubbed away my tears I felt the familiar tug at my stomach telling me that it was time to hunt. I grab a black cloak but not before putting on a fishnet shirt that had black fabric covering what needed to be covered, before disappearing In a swirl of feathers.

Reappearing in a field close to a village somewhere close to Konoha. I've been noticing that I've had to hunt closer to home lately and was actually surprised that no one has noticed the murders or linked them together.

In a tree close to the house owned by the head of the village considering the servants whispering was any indication. The tugging getting stronger I look over the servants wondering who the prey would be this time.

'To low, she's in the house, second balcony.'

'Thanks inner'

Inner Sakura was quieter now a day since Tsunade took our position as head of the Hospital away after a rumor started saying I was sleeping with the patients. It was false but did she believe me? No.

Jumping higher in the tree then jumping to the side of the building using chakra to keep me from falling. Staying close to the wall I climb to the balcony where my target was supposed to be the tugging growing stronger.

I peek inside to see a woman about my age sitting at a vanity brushing her hair and singing to her self. The tugging stopped but now as I gaze at the chosen target she now glowed slightly but only to my eyes.

I was about to jump inside when I felt someone coming and instead moved out of sight.

"Milady? You sure you want to go to the pub tonight? Your father will not be pleased." A voice spoke after a creak of a door. I assumed the voice belonged to a servant.

"Tch, like he would care to notice. Unless someone told him of course which if you want to stay here working, will not happen. Is that understood?" A huskier voice rang which could only belong to my target.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's go, the night is young and I want to get laid."

I pulled back not wanting to be seen and thought this was the perfect opportunity. Jumping back into the trees and waited for the girl to come out.

I couldn't help but ponder on the expressions I would get if any one from Konoha were to know that I've killed so many innocent people. I giggled to myself. I had to learn real quick that no one was actually innocent the exception being children of course, happy that the youngest I've killed was seventeen. I remember my first kill quite clearly that had been during the two months given to genin before the finale round during the Chunin exams. It had been a farmer and I had been disgusted with myself afterwards. But after the fifth full moon that disgust had turned to mild curiosity at the way the light died in the eyes of the person till the point where I had found a strange kind of satisfaction in the killing, finding it an outlet for my anger or any other emotions I needed to clear.

The girl came out I now studied her wondering not for the first time why it had to be this one person. She had to be eighteen, like me, she had long dull brown hair that ended at her waist and was pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was lightly tanned. From where I was I could see that she had a petite form made obvious by the tight dress she was wearing. It was a simply pale purple thin strap dress that looked to be two sizes to small. It barely ended below her butt and hugged at her curves leaving little to the imagination. Her long legs ended in a pair of purple strappy heals that were a darker shade of purple then her dress. I was to far away to make out her face but I did make out that she had brown eyes. I would imagine that in a better outfit she could be cute.

I dropped down and followed her from the shadows till I could hide in the crowd. I could make a great ANBU if the Hokage would ever remember that I existed of course.

I followed the girl who seemed to have sent away the maid she had been walking with to enter a pub. I didn't look up at the name but entered as well and made straight to the bar.

Sitting down I ordered some sake making sure to place a henge over my hair making it a light brown and short and my eyes a bright blue before pushing back my hood.

Taking my sake and laying down some money I turn to look for my lost mouse as I've dubbed her. Not surprising I saw her flirting with some guys sitting at a table. I watched her for a bit and was about to get up to confront her when she got up suddenly and started swinging her hips leaving the table calling for her to come back. I turned top see what had caught her eye.

What I saw surprised me. It was the famously stoic Itachi and blue skinned shark man Kisame from the Akatsuki. They were wearing their cloaks, no surprise there, but I became scared since what I saw in there faces frightened me.

Itachi look stoic but it was Kisame's face that frightened me. His face was absolutely smug which normally wouldn't have cause for alarm if his eyes weren't focused on MY Mouse.

I rose quickly grabbing my sake bottle and dropping the cloak I had been wearing and with no plan sauntered over to the mouse who was now flirting with Itachi. Snatching another sake bottle on my way over.

"Did you boys need company?" Miss Mouse was asking before I cut in. Successfully cutting off Kisame's reply.

Draping an arm over Mouse's shoulder holding a sake bottle while lifting the other to hold under my breast, "That's not how you do it sweetie, here let me demonstrate." Kissing Mouse on the cheek I turn toward the men and say seductively while pressing myself to Mouse making sure my cleavage was showing, "I bought some sake and there's an empty table close to the back, want to join us?" I leaned closer to Mouse kissing her exposed shoulder never breaking eye contact with the men knowing that my eyes held a promise of hot sex in them.

Kisame visibly gulped eyes widening, Itachi remained stoic but eyes became half lidded and his lips parted slightly, before he asked, "You ladies know each other?"

'Mmm maybe we should have hot sex before the kill'

'No the moon won't stay out forever and you know the rule, business before pleasure'

'Oh but I think we'll have to play sex kitten to get the job done, ne?'

"N-no I don't know h-her." Mouse stuttered.

I pouted looking over to Mouse "Does that mean I can't have fun with you? I had seen you earlier and felt a tug at my stomach and you started glowing," I turn her to face and moving the sake bottle to my left hand I caressed her cheek with my right. "I just knew I had to have you tonight and I guess if it would make you easier to except me, we could have company with these two as long as some time tonight I can see your skin under the full moon." I kissed her tenderly my hand sliding tantalizingly down her neck over the fabric of her breast till I found her nipple which was stretching the fabric of her top. Using my nail I drew my finger teasingly around her nipple until I heard and felt her whimper against my lips. I pull back and whisper huskily in her ear, "That sound was cute but if you do it again we might have to put on a show in front of all these horny apes and I believe there is still an open table in the back so we could just show these two men you picked out."

I pull back to see her brown eyes hazy and her cheeks flushed a light pink. She nodded and looked over at the Akatsuki pair and asked, "You coming?"

I nearly laughed at how they looked. Kisame was trying to stop the nose bleed he was having and Itachi was blushing fiercely. If it wasn't for that hungry look he was giving us I probably would have.

Staying in character I waved the sake bottles in a 'fallow us' gesture as I walked to an empty table I had seen when I came in. I didn't care if they did fallow but I couldn't help but laugh inside at the fact that these people haven't asked for each others names but were willing to sleep with each other. Not that that was the plan of course.

Making it to the table, ignoring the catcalls and offers from the other customers, I set down the sake and sit in one of the booths pulling Mouse with me. That didn't work though. I was pushed into the booth and Mouse was pushed into the other. Itachi slipped in beside me and Kisame beside Mouse. I was pissed but didn't let it show. Instead I giggled and leaned forward on the table suddenly grateful that I taken off my bloody scrubs and had worn spandex shorts underneath. Giving Itachi a view of my ass I snatch a sake bottle but before sitting down again I pulled Mouse forward gently so I could kiss her again my lips ghosting over her jaw and down her neck before biting her gently above her pulse. Sitting back down I offered Itachi the sake not looking him in the eyes hearing Kisame exclaim, "Damn if you girls keep doing that you're clothes won't be staying on very long."

Mouse laughed a little with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks making her look cute.

"Why don't you loose those cloaks? I want see what they cover up."

'Meaning are you hung like a horse he he'

'Shut up I meant weapons you pervert' but inner just snickered enjoying her perverted thoughts.

Putting a knee on the booth and leaning forward a hand on Itachi's chest the other the zipper of said cloak. Mouse had followed my lead but had actually sat on the shark mans' lap while giggling and playing with his cloaks zipper. Kisame laughed but nodded. Itachi had grabbed my wrists in a tight grip but when I gave a pouting look he let go so I gave him a grin.

I was pulling the zipper down and pushing away the cloak when I felt his breathe on my neck. I couldn't help but shiver.

'Shit I can't have sex with Itachi! Granted he was good company and didn't kill me when he shared my dinner but shit! He is still an Akatsuki and if he ever learned it was me or if Konoha ever found out I was dead. D. E. A. D. DEAD!'

All this was running through my mind when I felt hands ghosting down my sides before grasping my hips and lifting me on to his lap so I was straddling him. Feeling his erection against my core I shivered and took a sharp intake of breathe. Taking a chance I looked up meeting two intense black eyes that made me wet and gave me goose bumps. He was leaning in for a kiss when, BAM!

Turning my head sharply towards the front I saw the guards that belonged to Mouse's father in the doorway looking around. Having spotted what they were looking for they started shouting, drawing swords, and running towards us. Mouse shrieked and tried scrambling away from Kisame.

Cursing under my breath I jerk away from Itachi's suddenly really strong grip, jumping onto the table I grab Mouse lifting her up easily. Hugging her close I make a hand sign and disappear.

We reappear in a clearing in the woods close to town but far enough away that if they do hear the screams they wouldn't make it in time. Letting Mouse drop to the grass I drop the henge.

"W-who are y-you?" Mouse stuttered staring at me in awe as I let out my wings. I spread them wide stretching the unused muscles and settling the feathers back into place.

I look down at her thinking. Coming to a conclusion I hold out a hand towards her. She grabs it and I pull her towards me my other hand coming forward forcing its way through her chest just missing her heart. I hold her close almost as if she was a lover has my hand curls around her heart. Ignoring her gurgling and gasping and the blood dripping down her chin from her mouth I give her a light kiss and as I pull away I say, "Sakura Haruno." After that I close my hand, squeezing her heart, crushing it. I watch the light fade from her eyes and listened to her take her last breathe.

Slipping my hand out of her chest I lick the blood off a finger before whispering the incantation;

As the moon bleeds red

We angels cry blood

Our feathers painted scarlet

Until the love of ten

The kill will not be done

Dropping the girl I watch as her cooling blood is drawn out of her body to cover my wings. It stops when they start to drip and feel heavy. I kneel down to the girl and doing a few hand signs I place a hand over her body. This jutsu I had made my self, it makes the blood that was left in the body multiply back to its original count while erasing any DNA and chakra that could be linked back to me. I had learned from experience if you don't replace the missing blood so if a medic-nin examines the body there will be rumors about vampires. And superstitious people are cautious people making hunting hard.

After completing that, I shake my wings flapping them a few times so the red dust would fall off having been dried the essence from the blood absorbed.

I whisper 'home' and disappear from the clearing in a swirl of white feathers oblivious of the two figures hiding in the shadows.

**there you have first chapter, **

**I'll update when I receive at least 5reviews asking me to continue so...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

```````````````````````````````````I'm so sorry for the late update! Forgive me! The next one will be here faster I promise. Also important authors note at the bottom please read it.``````````````````````````````````

I don't own Naruto and will never own it so stop the accusations!

When I arrived back into my apartment I scanned the area for any chakra signatures, finding none I stripped out of bloodied clothes. I had to cut the fishnet shirt off not wanting to seal away my wings just yet plus it was ruined any way with the back ripped up by the escape of my wings.

Keeping my wings folded close to my body I walked into the bathroom that branched right off my bedroom. I readied the water for a shower and while waiting for it to heat up I looked into the mirror above the sink.

I studied my reflection for a few minutes glancing first to my pink hair. It had lightened considerably from its bubble gum tint to a pink that reminded me of the pale pink roses that I often saw at Ino-pig's flower shop. It was a great contrast to the pine green color my eyes that stood out against my pale skin that could rival Hinata's. My forehead was still wider than was normal but was hardly noticeable. My nose was small and my lips were perfect not to pale, not to red. But I also noticed the bags that shadowed under my eyes. And the blood that was on my cheeks and in my hair.

I sighed turning a little to glance at my feathers in the mirror. They weren't as white as they had started out tonight. They were a more rusty color meaning they still had blood on them.

Seeing steam coming from the shower I turn away from the mirror and went to clean away the blood.

Twenty minutes later I walk out in a black towel after I had sealed away my wings I changed into a black nighty not caring to put on any underwear and went to bed to sleep for as long as I could. My last thought before I succumed to darkness was 'I wonder where Inner disappears off to after a hunt'.

That night my dreams were filled with blood, red eyes, and men wearing red clouds.

oxoxo

After waking up and completing my morning rituals and changing into my usual outfit consisting of the black spandex shorts under brown shorts and black halter top that ended at a point above my bellybutton matched with ninja boots that stopped mid shin. I strapped on my kunai pouch and a belt that hung slightly slanted on my right hip. The belt held vials filled with different types of poisons that were of my own creation. A second belt that hugged my hips had pockets that held dry herbs that could be made into an antidote quickly if needed. After wrapping bandages from mid bicep to hand I was ready.

Grabbing an apple on my way out, I made my way into the market before heading to the training grounds. It wasn't long before I crossed paths with Karin and some other of my ex-friends. I knew I should have just gone to the training grounds.

I was turning to walk the other way when, "Hey Sakura! Where do you think your running off to?" the annoying screech coming from Karin.

I turn back to them while taking a bite of my apple I say, "Training grounds, where else would I be walking?"

While Karin fumed thinking of a comeback my eyes travel over the other people. Ino was to the right of Karin with Sasuke to the left, a hand wrapped lazily around her waist. Naruto stood beside Sasuke oddly quiet, he seemed to be intensely on something while staring at the ground.

"Why would a weakling like you be heading there? Shouldn't you be healing booboos at the hospital, oh wait that's right you were fired for sleeping with the patients." Ino exclaims placing a hand on her cocked hip and grinning smugly. Karin started laughing while draping herself over Sasuke.

"What couldn't get laid at a bar somewhere that you resorted to the sick and injured, Forehead?"

Her laughter reminded me of a witches cackle. I didn't flinch at the name or insult I just kept eating my apple looking at them with a bored expression knowing it would piss them off. And pissed off they were, Sasuke growled, Ino huffed and Karin's face grew red. Oddly enough Naruto was still silent but now he was looking at me.

Karin opened her mouth to shriek at me but I cut her off. "You're boring me so I'm just going to walk away and train. Bye." And I had turned halfway toward the training grounds when Naruto finally spoke.

"Sakura why are such a bitch lately?" His voice was serious but was also filled with curiosity.

I tilted my head so my bangs hid my eyes. I sighed heavily before looking up into his face.

"I never wanted to act like a bitch, but that changed when you replaced me with Karin. I was polite and accepting but I had to fight back somehow. Did you really think I would lay down and except the abuse you and every one threw at me? Tch if you did you were wrong. You turned your backs on me first Naruto, you didn't ever look deeper into the rumors that were just lies? Did you ever search for there maker or even for evidence that would prove them right?" I gave him a disgusted look before continuing, "Naruto I thought of you as a brother but where were you when my parents died? When I barely came home alive from a mission a month ago? I was hoping to see your face when I got to those gates but instead I had to be dragged to the hospital by an old man who had been walking by. An old man Naruto! I stayed patient to see if you remember that I even existed but I guess if you wanted Karin to join Team 7 to replace me you had been purposefully ignoring me eh?" I sighed shaking my head. This was actually the longest I've talked to Naruto for a long time. "I'll head to the Hokage to resign from the team if you want. And if you don't believe me about my parents look at the KIA stone, you'll find them there." And with that I glared at them before whispering under my breathe, 'Hokage's office' and disappearing in swirl of feathers.

Appearing in front of the oak doors that lead into Tsunade's office I sighed. I had stopped calling Tsunade Shisou when she accepted Karin under her wing as an apprentice even though Karin never showed up for practice with a lousy excuse Tsunade just blamed me. I now refer to her as any other underling would.

Knocking on the door to warn her that I was there, after hearing an irritated 'Come In' I entered.

Her office was the same as always, a mess, her desk was placed to face the oak doors in front of the large windows that gave a view of the village and the Hokage Mountain. There stacks of paper work stacked all over the floor and desk, with a few sake bottles laying empty around the desk or broken by walls and behind the doors. Without me and with Shizune on vacation being pregnant with Kakashi's child, Tsunade had been slaking on her paperwork and started drinking even more than she use to.

"Hokage-Sama I wanted to request to be taken off of Team 7, I'm not a welcome teammate anymore and thought that it be best to allow Karin to replace me. I would also like to request if there was a solo mission I could complete?" I stared Tsunade right in the eye daring her to refuse my request. It hurt to ask to be removed from the team but I knew that if I stayed any longer I would snap and go on a killing spree Karin being the first to die.

Tearing myself from the happy image of Karin screaming only to focus on what Tsunade was saying.

"Sakura what has happened to you? You were such a promising apprentice now I'm hearing that you slept with your patients, skipping out on missions, beating up Karin for no reason? How could you let your jealousy get in the way of your duty as a Kunoichi?" I gaped. I was not expecting this answer at all.

Snapping my jaw shut with an audible clip, an emotional mask slipping onto my face. I stare at her knowing she wouldn't believe me even if I denied her accusations. I say with a neutral voice not daring to give away the rage that was roaring inside me. "I will repeat my request since you must of misheard me the first time, I want to be taken off of Team 7 and I want a solo mission away from these lies that are constantly being spun about me and believed by you people." Okay so I didn't succeed in keeping my temper in check but I had always had trouble with my temper that I had some how inherited from this women in front of me, especially in front of her.

Tsunade looked taken aback by the venom that had laced my words near the end. She then grew angry.

"You obviously need a break to control your emotions, Sakura you have been taken off of Team 7 and will be going on a month long scouting mission near the border between Rain and Fire country. There have been sightings of a large group of rouges calling them selves the Blessed Ones. There said to be an organization blessed by Kami and has a say in who lives or dies. I want you to learn to control your emotions while seeing if these rumors are true. Come back in a months time if you have information on these rouges and if there organization is a threat. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She had handed me the mission scroll and before she could throw a sake bottle at me I whispered home and disappeared.

I had appeared in my apartment and walked into my room to gather my gear when a pain in my lower stomach had me falling onto my knees with a cry. It was so intense that it had tears brimming in my eyes. Biting my lip I curled up in a ball waiting for the pain to pass.

I've had these pains in the past I actually think they had started right after I met Itachi the first time at the Chunin exams, but they weren't nearly as bad as this one. While they had felt like I had just been stabbed this one felt as if I was hit by the Chidori that stayed in just that area and kept tearing up my skin and burning the edges to a crisp. Training with Kakashi-Sensei and past fights with Sasuke had given me a lot of experience with the Chidori.

Pain not fading I started pumping soothing chakra to my stomach. I tried to let my body handle small wounds and minor pains on itself so as to not waste chakra or become an addict. I seen other medic-nin who had used there chakra for every little ache and cut and now they were practically useless in my opinion, they developed a dangerously low tolerance for pain. Pitiful really.

After five minutes of sending chakra to the source the pain finally ebbed away alittle to the point where it was bearable.

Standing up slowly I tried not to flinch. I started packing what I would need for the mission while reading the mission scroll.

Blessed Ones

Mission Class: B-Rank

A group of rouges consisting of both ninjas and civilians

who believe that they have been blessed by

Kami and have been reported to burn villages and stolen children and women.

One such member had been brought in for questioning but died on the first day of interrogation.

Subject committed suicide by a pill sewed into the lining of his sleeve.

All that the subject had spoken of was that they were the chosen the choosers between life and death

The forgivers of sin and the punishers of innocence.

Subject had been labeled clinically insane and delusional.

Last known sighting of the group on the border of Rain and Fire the Hokage of

Amegakure has given permission to the Leaf ninja to pass over the border and enter

Rain without suspicion as long as there is no attempts on the Hokage or his people.

.

.

.

That was it? Wow no wonder this mission wasn't labeled any higher than B-rank.

'What mission?'

'Oh inner your back I was starting to get lonely'

'ahh really' inner asked looking smug.

'Nope.'

'You heartless bitch!'

'I know you are but what am I?'

'bitch'

'I know you are but what am I?'

'coward'

'I know y-'

'Shut up! You're a fucking stupid unwanted pink haired freak who kills random people!' she screamed panting.

'…wow. So that's how you see yourself? I'm impressed you could be so honest with your self'

'Ahhhhhhhhh!'

.

.

.

'inner?'

'…'

'Oh shit! She fainted! Lol now I feel bad'

I don't know what she expected we practically have this argument on a daily basis and gone over the fact that every time we insult each other we are insulting ourselves. Its funny most of the time.

While I left Inner to sleep I finished packing food for a few days and grabbed money that should last a while and if not I could take some bounty's. I also changed my outfit considering the weather of Rain country. I switched shorts and spandex for long dark brown pants keeping the belts and retying my kunai pouch to my leg. Getting rid of the halter top and replacing it with a plain red bra and a high collar long sleeved fishnet shirt that stopped a few inches above my belly button. Also grabbing the standard shinobi vest, zipping it only half way. I kept the boots. Grabbing my black hooded cloak and my bag I jumped out of the apartment from my bedroom window.

The pain in my stomach had subsided greatly and was now just a dull ache. This is the longest any of the episodes had stayed. I was pondering on why that was as I was leaping across the roofs in the direction of the main gate.

I stopped when I noticed that I was being followed. I turned in the direction of the pursuer to find that it was Naruto which surprised me greatly and I let it show. But when he opened his mouth my surprise turned into disgust.

"Sakura-chan don't leave the village it won't get you popular or attention. Karin says that you keep making these outburst cause you're jealous of how much attention she getting." Naruto was giving me hard look which did not fit the Naruto I used to know.

I couldn't help but laugh sadly. "You hadn't listened to a word I had said earlier did you Naruto. You make me sick right now did you know that? Do you really think I'm the jealous type Naruto? Look at me! I had every thing I every wanted then you decided to turn your backs on me. Do you even know where I was at any time at all this week? No of course not you were with Karin. I'm on a damn mission right now I have to leave the village to complete it." I glared at him as I showed him the mission scroll. "I should be back in a month; two at most, now when I return I'm going to ask you a question and I will want a truthful and thought out answer. Who am I in your eyes?" And with a last nod of goodbye I turned and continued to the gate leaving a silent Naruto behind. Before I was out of ear shot since I knew he would hear me I whispered, "Some Hokage you'll be if you can't even protect yourself from corruption especially by a slut." And I was gone.

I made it out of the village without any more complications. Jumping from branch to branch I started on the four day journey to the border.

###TIMESKIP###

I walked into a small town that resided close to the border. The last four days were routine and very uneventful. I had run out of food yesterday just as I thought I would so now I was looking for a place to eat at.

Roaming down the street in my black cloak seeing if any thing would catch eye but finding nothing appetizing. I sighed disappointed before walking into a cheap hotel. I paid for a room and dropped down onto the surprisingly clean bed.

I stared at the ceiling that had yellowed with age and sighed when my stomach growled I had a sudden urge for Dango. Sitting up I instantly get up with a new mission, to find the nearest Dango shop. But as I walked to the door I was struck by that pain again. It was so sudden that my knees buckled letting me collapse before curling up in pain.

I bit my tongue to keep me from screaming. 'It hurts! Why the hell does it hurt so bad?!'

'I don't know. Shit! I don't fucking know!'

'It's never been this bad before why is it so bad now?'

'I've got it!'

"grrr mind shareing.'

I waited for her to continue but the pain seemed to increase tenfold, drowning out anything she would have said.

I curled up even tighter my arms clutching my stomach glowing green most of my chakra running straight to the source. It felt as if my chakra was trying to put out a massive fire in my lower stomach.

"What's wrong with her danna, yeah?"

"Shut up brat. Just grab her before she heals what ever it is that pains her."

I heard and recognized the voices but I was too focused on the pain to care. I felt my self being lifted by strong arms. I opened my eyes to see blonde hair. He started to move and I turned my head and saw that he was moving to the window. The pain had faded enough to let me think.

I grabbed onto the blonde that I knew was named Diedara, "My pack." My voice sounded pained and strained but strong. He stopped to look down at me. I was startled at how clear his eyes were. They practically glowed, showing glints of mischief and strength. "What, un?" his voice was deep and strong and made me feel safe. An increase in pain snapped me out of my daze making me squeeze my eyes shut and curl in to a tight ball again after a few seconds I relaxed a little, opening my eyes a little seeing worry in the blonds eyes. "My bag. Please don't leave it behind. I need it please." I practically whimpered. I couldn't remember why it was so important but I knew I needed it. "Why do you need it?"

I couldn't help glaring at the fool.

"Diedara I don't like to be kept waiting." A pissed off voice sounded by the window.

"Sorry, un! She's asking for her bag, says she needs it, yeah." Diedara called out not moving from his spot but was looking at the bag.

After hearing a few more seconds the pain evaporated. Finding that I wasn't at the mercy of Diedara anymore it was time to leave but not without handing out a few parting gifts.

Curling up again with a whimper I started making hand signs that he couldn't see. Diedara cooed at me to be quiet and that the pain would go away soon. He was also hurrying to my pack. As he bent over holding onto me with one arm while he reached down to grab the bag. Seeing my chance when his long hair moved away from the back of his neck I finished the hand signs my hands glowing a bluish green. So I leaned forward my glowing hand hovering over the exposed skin, "Thank you." Was all I whispered as I touched his neck shooting chakra into the skin leaving behind a simple cherry blossom shaped mark that was actually a very complicated seal. I couldn't do too much now with my chakra depleted but this way I can track Diedara and allow me to over hear conversations. It was practically a bug. It alerts me when he is close and know where he is also alerts me when he's talking to someone. The seal will disappear when he is out of sight but reappears when he is within a five foot radius. It was a seal I had made when I was still an apprentice to Tsunade.

He jerked his head toward me as I gave him a satisfied smile. My hand was still on his neck so I pressed a pressure point. His eyes widened his lips parted about to shout a warning before he went unconscious. I caught him before he fell. I swung my bag onto my back after I had laid Diedara down gently.

"Diedara?" Sasori said from the window. He looked in from his perch on a clay bird. He groweled when saw me hovering over his partner. I had squatted down to move his long blonde hair out of his face and in the way of the mark.

I don't even look at him before I disappeared in a shower of feathers.

I wasn't a coward but I didn't want him noticing the mark I left and my chakra was dangerously low already and I knew I would lose in any fight I would have had with Sasori.

Now more than ever I wanted this mission to be done and over with hopefully before I have another run in with the Akatsuki.

(Authors Note); okay so I was really surprised my story was a hit so fast but I reread my first chapter and rethought a few things so I'm changing a few things. Here's a better version of the legend from the first chapter and will make later events make more sense.

Yukii Haruno was the epitome of goodness. She was perfect in almost every way she was kind, sweet, thought of others gentle to all and forgave easily. Her hair was a soft blonde, eyes a clear blue, skin paler than the moon. She was an angel through and through. But she was a human nonetheless and as all humans due she had a flaw. She had an untamed lust that had her with many men at the same time. The people were oblivious to her many suitors and she kept changing them as if they were clothes. Yukii didn't think one lover could satisfy her needs but thought that if she could keep three as concubines she could be sated for a while. So she decreed a competition to see which was the strongest of her many lovers. What she didn't take into account was that one of her suitor's mother was a witch and she knew of Yukii's true reasons behind the competition and the fact that Yukii loved none of the men. The witch having seen the heartbreak in her sons' future cast a curse upon Yukii and unfortunately upon all the Haruno women that would bear the kekkai genkai. The curse itself states that on every full moon her wings were to be painted red by the blood of another and the people needed for the sacrifice will increase when she reaches her highest peak in fertility each year and upon her twelfth birthday she will not be able to tell a lie or love another until she meets her suited three lovers.

Yah I changed the amount of lovers so I guess ill need pairings soon eh? I don't know how long this story will be but I think it will be longer then ten chapters.

I also have a question. I want to post another story so I don't get bored with this one. I'll be updating them both on Thursdays okay? I have two other stories that I have at least written the first chapter for and I want you to pm me your chose.

Sands of the Past: obviously a time travel fic but it gonna be done my way, Sakura died but was given a second chance but instead of returning to Konoha at the age twelve she's graduating the academy in Suna? That all I got for you now.

Girls are so Deceitful: Sakura lost her parents at a young age so she went to care for herself. Being observant she relized that being a girl is not fun especially with all the drama and being constantly thought of as weak. So Sakura changes her name and makes everyone believe she's a guy. This won't end well, slightly crackish some minor and major OOC hopefully funny.

I will reedit this story when I have time so everything will make sense, maybe.

Thanks for reading and please review until next Thursday! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

I appeared outside the village about ready to collapse. I knew I wasn't safe though so I concealed what was left of my chakra and started running into the trees the old fashion way.

'So inner you had an idea of why the cramps have been so severe?'

'oh did I? I don't remember.'

'INNER!'

'Okay okay. I think its more severe since-uh…actually I forgot, hehehe'

My eye was twitching as I listened to inner laugh nervously.

'what do you mean you forgot.'

'I just forgot okay, I was to busy listening to Sasori's sexy deep voice.'

I tripped. Catching myself before I could face plant I was about to scream at inner when I heard some rustling a few yards in front of me.

Jumping up and behind a tree I tried to steady my breathing so as not to be noticed. It wasn't Akatsuki that I knew they would never alert anything not even a squirrel, so who was there?

After a few minutes I was about to write it off as an animal that made the noise when someone stumbled out into the open.

Two men walked out pushing down a girl that looked no older than eight. One of the men had longish choppy brown hair was tall and had a strange tattoo covering his left arm. His clothes were to dirty to determine color and hung on his frame limply.

The second man was bald and sported an eye patch and didn't wear any clothes but pants and shoes. He had obvious scars and had a similar tattoo on his left arm as well.

My eyes took in the girl my heart almost stopped. At the sight of her a ghost of the pain in my lower stomach came to life. She had black hair that went past her hips but could be longer if it wasn't so tangled. She had a small body that was covered in bruises and cuts crusted with old blood. The dress that she wore looked like it had been white once and pretty but was now more similar to rags than a dress. She wore no shoes and her ands were tied behind her back. Dirty bandages covered her eyes.

She whimpered as she hit the floor curling herself up so she was a smaller target. The men laughed. I was about to jump out when the loss of chakra finally registered. My back tingled with the weakening seal. The seal was constantly supplied by my chakra to keep it in tacked because my wings would break the seal otherwise.

I tried to keep the seal firm but it broke instead along with the pain in my lower stomach. Dropping my black cloak so it wouldn't be ruined my wings tore through the back of my shirt making a lot of noise, stilling the laughter from the men.

"Who's there? Come out and we won't kill you!"

I panted quietly on the brink of collapsing again. What little energy I had earlier gone but the slow ache in my stomach was lessening. I heard a small yelp and a growled 'shut up' and an idea rose in my head.

With what little chakra I had left I place a henge over my self making my hair white and long, eyes a cold blue and my clothes a long white gown. I stepped out back straight my wings folded out of sight for now. I walked up to the men till I was five feet away.

"Who the hell are you?" Bald man.

"Tell me what you are doing to that girl?"

"None of your business bitch." Clothed one.

"Yah! We are of the Blessed Ones! We could kill you with the power of Kami!" Bald one.

Hmm so these are what the Blessed Ones are like. Guess those tattoos identify them to each other.

"Why would Kami bless a pair of thugs like you?"

"We were chosen to take out the law of Selection. We decide who is strong enough to live in our world and who should die and go to hell." Both of them.

"You look weak to me."

"Bitch DIE!" and with that said the clothed one rose his left arm and a light flashed, a ball of lightning and fire attached to a chain in his hand. He swung the chain snapping the ball in my direction, I in turn spread my wings lifting one in front of me to shield myself.

There was a gasp as I moved my white wings. I inspected the one hit by the ball as the men gaped. The feathers were singed a little but otherwise they were fine. This proved that they were weak at least in my eyes.

"W-who are you?"

They looked afraid as they stared at my wings the girl and weapon forgotten. I felt the henge waver slightly and knew I had to wrap this up.

"Give me the child, if you were truly blessed by Kami you would have been able to harm me but you are just imposters, now leave my sight."

They did just that and when I knew they were on there way and wouldn't turn back I let the henge drop. I stumble as I turn and grab my bag and cloak before I made my way to the girl. She was deathly silent and that scared me.

Falling to my knees beside her I touch her shoulder. She flinched away from me but I just ignored this. I hummed a soft lullaby to put her at ease as I untied her and helped her sit up. She relaxed enough that I could lean her against a tree. I pulled out my medic kit and started on her deeper cuts.

I wanted to take the bandages away from her eyes but decided to clean her up first.

"Tell me your name little one."

"…"

"It's okay. My name is Sakura and I won't hurt you."

"…Nina."

I paused in my wrapping a cut on her arm. She had stayed silent so long and the soft voice caught me off guard.

"Nina? That's a pretty name. Do you have parents or a home that I could-"

"No."

I was silent again. I was fighting not to fall asleep by the time I was done cleaning and wrapping her cuts. I started unwrapping the bandages from her eyes without any complaint from Nina. When they were removed I was astonished by what I saw. Her eyes were beautiful. Her long lashes just as black as her hair and framed her big eyes perfectly but the color was what really caused me to gasp. They were yellow. Not sickly or ugly yellow but a topaz yellow that practically glowed.

She blinked a few times, "Are you going to kill me now?"

I was shocked. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"My eyes are yellow my mother sold me to the Blessed Ones as a sacrifice because she thought I was an animal. They covered my eyes because they thought me a demon and I hear them debate all the time if they should just tear them from my head since there evil or to ugly to look at."

My gaze softened. I pull away and stretch my wings out a little so she can see them. "I'm strange as well and I would never dare take away your beautiful topaz eyes." I then grab her arms and stare her in the eyes my expression hard and serious. "Nina I'll take care of you if you wish but if you agree to stay with me you must learn to fight and mold your chakra. I live a hard and dangerous life and I am wanted dead by many people, I can't guarantee a stable home or food on the table everyday but I am willing to protect you."

I watch her letting my words sink in even as I fought a losing battle with the darkness that wanted to consume me. I watched as emotions flickered over her face. "I-I want to stay, with you and become strong."

Her eyes were determined and strong. They reminded me so much of Naruto's determined gaze when we were still friends before Karin turned him against me.

I nod picking her up and turning so that I was now leaning against the tree I draped my black cloak around Nina. When I was sure she was comfortable in my lap I wrapped us both with my wings so we resembled a cocoon. I sang softly until she was asleep and when I was sure that she was I let the darkness consume my as well.

The next morning I woke up before dawn refreshed my chakra supply replenished. I stood Nina still in my arms sleeping as I sealed my wings away again. I changed my top after I set Nina down and sifted through my bag to make sure I had everything then I woke up Nina.

"Nina-Chan wake up, we have to move."

She woke up with a start and stared at me. She nodded standing up and handing me back my cloak. I looked her over again knowing I had to buy her new clothes and shoes if I wanted her to keep up and not draw attention when we were in town.

"Nina I'm going to take you into town okay? But when we get there I'll have to place a henge over us so that no one will know who we really are understand?"

"Hai. Um what is a henge?"

"A henge changes ones appearance momentarily so that there enemies can't recognize them."

I straighten up wrapping the cloak over my shoulders and grabbing Nina before disappearing in a cloud of white feathers.

Reappearing close to the main road leading into the small village I glance at Nina who was surprised. I smiled softly before turning to her and placing a blue glowing hand on her head.

"Ready?"

"R-ready."

I place the henge over us both at the same time. I looked like a fifteen year old teenager with muddy brown hair and baby blue eyes I had a flat chest and normal features. In short I was forgettable especially in my plain civilian clothes. Nina looked to be the same age but had enough similar features as to be my sister. The only differences were her eyes were brown instead blue and her hair stayed long.

I stood up grasping Nina's hand before pulling her gently with me toward the village while giving her an encouraging look.

She stayed silent while I put up a façade of kindness. I can't tell a lie but that didn't mean I couldn't act like someone I'm not.

We found our way to a small shop that sold a surprisingly wide range of things there I bought Nina a few sets of clothes consisting of a normal civilian outfit in pale colors, loose traveling shorts and shirt a few fishnet shirts both in her size and mine and finally her ninja outfit consisting of a dark purple sleeveless top that went to her navel and loose black shorts that barely made it to mid thigh. I got spandex shorts as well and some weapons that I would train her in. The weapons were the usual kunai and shuriken but also a katana that a quite unique handle that she had been eyeing. The handle had wolves etched into it with small yellow stones for eyes. The wolves seemed to be running up the handle to the blade and when the blade met the handle the wolves were transformed into birds in flight along the edge of the blade. There was kanji etched near the blunt edge that read 'Freedom that it be on feet or wings.' I had to use the rest of my money for the sword but the smile on Nina's face made it worth it.

'You're going soft, FOR A KID!'

'no I'm not going soft I don't know why but with her, I'm finally genuinely happy. Plus you can't pretend the overwhelming feeling to protect her isn't there.'

It was true ever since I saw her beautiful sad eyes I felt like I had to protect her no matter what. She still had shields up but she trusted me and I will find away to make her comfortable around me.

'but she'll slow us down.'

'who ever said I cared, plus the mission should last a month if not two. In that amont of time we would have gotten bored out of our minds, so stop complaining and go away.'

'hmph.'

Coming back to reality I pull Nina into an alley after making sure no one was watching I took out a hidden scroll and give Nina a simple lesson on how to seal objects into scrolls. That being done we walk back out and I take her to a dango shop I had seen earlier.

"Have you ever had dango before?"

"No but wait didn't you spend the last of your money on my sword?"

"Yes but I never said that we were paying for the food now did I?"

"Huh?"

"I can't lie but that doesn't keep me from being naughty. Hehehe."

She gave me a funny look and I in turn gave her a pout before smirking and dragging her into the nearest Dango shop.

I ordered five sticks of dango and two cups of tea. It arrived quickly and I let Nina inspect the sweets as I took a soothing sip of my tea.

"Oh my Kami! This is amazing!"

I laughed. Nina was moaning quite loudly in pleasure with every bite she took. I couldn't seem to stop giggling at her, "hehe so want seconds? Hehehe."

"Yes please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I laughed again she was giving me the cutest puppy dog look ever, much better than Naruto's.

I was about to answer her when I sensed two very powerful chakra points right outside the shop, and one of them was spiking furiously.

"Damn it Kakazu! I'm fucking starving stop being a cheap bastard and buy me some fucking damn food already!"

"We can survive on bread and water."

"I want real fucking food!"

My eyes were glued to the front of the shop, as was most of the customers, waiting to see if the pair would come in and eat or leave.

"Fine Hidan but you owe me."

"About damn time you old bastard!"

With that two men walked into the small shop. One had a mask and a hood covering most of his face and hair only allowing you to see that he had dark skin and swamp greenish brown eyes. The other was obviously handsome with silver slicked back hair and strong features what was most surprising was that his eyes were purple. His headband said he was from rain and the masked one from waterfall. What made me groan in exasperation was that the headbands were crossed out and that the were wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

"Who are they?" Nina whispered.

"Shh, they are Hidan and Kakazu as you heard them call each other. See there headbands," I leaned towards her pointing still whispering and watching the pair. "See how there's a slash through the symbols. That means they are shinobi who betrayed there village and became missing nin. The cloaks they wear mean that they be some of the strongest and part of a large organization made of missing-nin named Akatsuki. If I remember correctly these two are nicknamed the Zombie Brothers, one a Jashin worshipper and practically immortal the other sewn together and impossible to kill unless you destroy all five of his hearts. Stay silent follow my lead, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves especially seeing as they can probably see through our disguise."

With that said I pulled back my eyes scanning the shop. Most were silent not looking at the criminals, others whispering and giggling, these being women, the Brothers were arguing again and were walking in our direction. I quickly scanned the table looking for the empty one they could be walking to not finding one. My heart sank when I glanced at Nina and saw her eyes widen with fear staring above my right shoulder.

"Hey Bitch move the fuck over."

"Hidan shut up. Miss please excuse my friend, are these seats taken."

I turned towards them, I concluded the silver haired one with the bad mouth was Hidan and the other Kakazu. I was about to refuse but the look Kakazu was giving me let me know that if I didn't et them sit I would regret it, dearly.

I sigh giving a slow nod while raising a hand towards Nina gesturing her over to my side. She quickly made her way to the seat beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me close her head resting on the side of my breast my arm wrapped around her protectively.

My eyes never left them as they took there seats across from us.

"What's your name Bitch."

"…"

"I asked you a fucking question!"

I stayed calm and rubbed Nina's back when she began to shake. His voice was to loud and it was scaring her. Kakazu was counting money ignoring us.

"Fucking Bitch answer me damnit!"

"Why don't you just drop it! I don't see you giving me your name so I don't see why I have to give you mine. Now please you're scaring my little one."

My temper got the best of me but that should shut him up for a while. Kakazu paused his counting to look at me closer. Hidan was silent shocked that I would yell at him. The waiter finally came taking the spotlight away from me by asking, or more like stuttering profusely, if we were ready to order forgetting I had already ordered.

"Ten damn sticks of fucking dango and don't forget the fucking sauce and Sake!"

"Water."

The waiter looked at me, I asked for another five dango sticks and jasmine tea. The tea should calm me.

Nina rose to her knees cupping her mouth, I bent down so she had easier access of my ear.

"We have no money."

I turn to her to whisper into her ear, "that's why we have to make sure we leave before them and leave them the bill." With that I giggled leaning back and giving her a wink.

"My fucking name is Hidan and this Cheap Bastards name is Kakazu, now bitch tell us your damn name."

I glared wishing he would burn alive as I tried to think of something to say. Damn curses and witches! I really wish I could lie.

"My name is…"

End for now

**Hello my lovely readers please don't kill me. If you spare my life and I'll give you a cyber cookie! Okay I know I was very cruel to say that I would update last Thursday but here's the thing, I have siblings and they are the spawn of Jashin, not the cool spawn either, they destroyed my new touch screen computer and I mean absolute shut down. It couldn't even be turned on, I took it to the store to get repaired and guess what. They couldn't fix it, they even sent it back to the manufacturer people but it was a complete bust so I had to get a completely new computer by a whole new brand and since they couldn't transfer anything from the old computer I had to rewrite this chapter. Sorry! Nina is my own character and will become a very important piece in this story. She doesn't have any actual memory of her childhood and she only remembers that her mother hates her and that her name was Nina and that she was sold as a sacrifice (will be explained in later chapters). Nothing else. Also tell me in your reviews of who should be paired with Sakura and which story I should post along with this one:**

**Girls are Deceitful**

**Or**

**Sands of the Past**

**Thank you all for reading and make sure to review! As you know more review faster updates!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
